Super Smash Bros:Atsuko's Journey
by Hikari1994
Summary: I don't SSB, all of that belongs to Nintendo


**Super Smash Bros: Subspace Emissary**

 **Summary- Atsuko was happily living by herself along with her three orphaned kids in the open plains. That was until this weird character named Bowser came and attack them. Atsuko ends up losing to him from the surprise attack, but instead of taking her away, he turns her kids into trophies and takes them from her. Furious at the turtle, she sets out to find her kids and show Bowser on why you should never mess with a mother. With the help of famous Nintendo characters, Atsuko vows to get her children back and help them take down the creator of Subspace.**

 **Chapter 1**

It was just another day out on the plains for Atsuko and her small family. Atsuko was currently inside her big hut sewing up a shirt and the three kids, Ame, Kumo and Katsumi are outside playing tag. Everything was peaceful, that was until a scream ripped through the area.

"AAAAHHHH!"

Knowing who this scream belongs to, Atsuko runs outside to see what the problem was.

"What's going on?!" said Atsuko in a panic when she slammed the door open to get outside, almost tearing it off its hinges.

And what she sees is that her kids are hugging each other while being surrounded by some strange humanoid beings. Ticked by this, Atsuko summons her Bo staff to her hands, got into her stance and prepared to attack.

Atsuko did a high jump and used her bo staff and swing it to the ground, creating some space between the robots and her children.

"Kids, get inside the house now!" the three boys did as they are told and ran inside the house, but they continued to watch from the window. Seeing that they went inside, Atsuko doesn't have reason to hold back.

She used her Bo staff and charged at the strange beings. A few came towards her. Atsuko swings her staff and it created enough force to knock some of them back. She tossed it at the rest which ricochet at each humanoid. While the staff was embedded in the ground, Atsuko started to use hand to hand combat.

Atsuko punches one of the trespassers in the face, knocking it down. Using the force of the punch to repel herself off the ground and performed a dive kick, landing on one and slid in top of it. While checking to see if it was down, she was sparks and wires coming out of it. They were robots, causing her to realize that she can destroy them with any casualties. More of them were heading in her direction but luckily, she had wires connected to her Bo staff so Atsuko twitched her fingers to call it back to her and started hammering her way through them.

She was starting to feel exhausted but continued to fight. So, she was one of her techniques in which she was able to spin her staff rapidly, creating a vacuum and pulling the robots towards her. She stops spinning her staff and the wind vacuum vanished causing the robots to fall and became completely damaged beyond repair. She sighed in relief, "Glad that's over… okay little ones it's…"

A brief pause happened when she saw one remaining robot running towards her home. Using whatever strength she had left, Atsuko used her Bo staff as a harpoon piercing through the body. Seeing the down robot, she got up and pulled the staff out of its body. The three boys slowly came back outside, but were cautious of their surroundings. They saw Atsuko on the ground but she still gives them a smile. All three boys were happy to see that their mother was tired but okay. "Mama!" they ran towards her and giving her hug, Atsuko happily returned the embrace.

One of the boys lifted their head up to see her face. His eyes had tears at the corners of them and was whimpering, "We were so worried about you… _sob_. We watched the whole thing and we thought you were awesome!" he finished with a smile. She smiles at them again and says, "I'm just glad that all of you are safe. I know that was a scary experience but you guys were very brave in such danger, and I am really proud of you." She released them from the hug and looks at her three kids.

"Now, let's go back inside and have dinner ready okay?" the boys nodded, and all of them started to walk back to their home that manage to stay untouched from the fight. As they were walking, a loud roaring laughter overcome their ears. Behind them was giant turtle, dinosaur? Regardless of what it was, it didn't look friendly. The beast gave a menacing stare and Atsuko was enraged but cautious because the spiked turtle was holding a large gun.

"All of you, get back inside the house and hide. I'll come get you when its over." Atsuko said to her kids as she got ready to fight once more. The boys nodded and ran back inside the house and hid from the monster should it make it way inside.

Once she saw them run into their home, she got into her battle stance. "I don't know who you are or where you came from, but telling from that cannon and these robots, you're the mastermind threating me and my family. And I want you to get the hell away from this place now!" she shouted the being.

Upon the given warning, the creature gave a come-hither gesture, signaling that he wants to fight her. Now normally Atsuko doesn't give in to her anger but this time she did and charges at him with her staff. A large thump was heard throughout the forest as a direct hit was made from her Bo staff. She thought it was over until she saw something very unexpected.

The strange creature took the hit like it was nothing! She was shocked and couldn't believe it. The creature laughs and backhands Atsuko, sending her and her Bo staff flying away from each. Atsuko managed to recover from the hit, but was panicking as the creature started to move forward. Atsuko picks up her Bo staff, but decided to use hand to hand combat since he can withstand a hit from her staff. She had to be careful since the animal was bigger than her so, she chose that her speed would defeat him and proceeded to launch her Bo staff at the turtle creature.

He blocks the staff and it landed right next to him and she used a palm strike at the creature's chest area where it was visible and shielded from it's shell. It damaged it but not enough to stop it from swing its arm. Despite being tired from the previous battle, Atsuko managed to evade it and tried strike him again.

But her hand was caught by the creature and it lifted her up and punched her in the stomach. Atsuko gasp for air and was taken back by the force of his punch. She then tossed to the ground like she was a ragdoll. The creature let's go of her arm and grabbed her staff, using it like a bat to whack her to send her flying through the front of her house.

She winced in pain while she was covered in debris. She looks around and saw that the front of her home was destroyed and sees her boys crouching down behind a door to hidden room with shocked looks on their faces to see that their mother was losing.

"Remember what I told you, please stay hidden! I don't want anything happening to you!" She pushed the debris off her person and ran back outside where the creature was. This time she does high jump kick towards it. The creature started to spit out fire and aimed it at her but luckily she was able to angle herself just a bit just to get small flickers of ember on her.

She tried to aim for his head, but he went inside his shell to protect himself so she ended up sliding behind it and cut her leg that she was using with one of the spikes on its back. It wasn't large cut but it did slow down her movement. The creature got closer and Atsuko decided to use the wire she attached to her Bo staff so that she can take it from the monster's hands.

But unfortunately, the wire was caught by the creature and it pulled her closer, grabbed her by the neck and started to slam her into the ground. Atsuko could barely move, but despite feeling very weak and being seriously injured, she tried to struggle out the of monster grasp but with no luck. She even tried gasping for air while trying to remove his hand off her neck.

A rock was then thrown at the monster hitting it on the head. Atsuko looks to see who threw it and was very shocked to see there was one the boys standing out in the open, with tears leaking out of his eyes and his fists were clenched in both fear and anger. "You leave mama alone you big meanie! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!"

"Kasumi…no! I told you to stay hidden!" a panicked Atsuko managed to say while still longing for air. She was stomped on by the creature's foot, making sure that she stays put. It reaches for the cannon and aimed it Kasumi. Atsuko saw what it was planning to do and tried pleading to him, "Stop! Don't you dare touch him!"

The turtle laughed in her face and started to charge up the making it hit its mark. Atsuko looked on with a full look of terror on her face and yelled out to her adopted son, "Kasumi, run!" Kasumi seeing turned around and tried to run as fast as he can but he still ends up getting shot by the cannon, turning him into a statue.

With the look of rage, Atsuko looks up at him and yells "I'll make you suffer you behemoth!" The creature then charges up the cannon, this time aiming it at her, but at the corner of his eye he sees two more kids come out of the ruined house and re-directed his cannon at them, all with a smirk on his.

"No! Don't!" Atsuko pleaded, but he ignored her cries. The creature shot out its beam to the two boys, also turning them into statues. Atsuko looks up at the turtle in pure rage and grief in her ruby red eyes. She struggled under the creature's foot and saw that he aimed the cannon at her. "I swear I will find you and make you pay for what you have done!"

Then the creature shot her with the cannon, turning her into a statue. He kicks her to side and went to gather up the other three statues. He then went up to what was left of her home and set it ablaze with him spewing out fire from his mouth while laughing like a maniacally. The creature takes off into the skies by using a flying clown kart, taking the statues of Ame, Kumo, Kasumi with him.

What he doesn't realize is that he just made a **VERY** big mistake.

 **End of Chapter 1**


End file.
